Gentle Darkness
by Elemental Hero Girl
Summary: Reposted from Lacie411! Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary- There are vampires in D.A. Two new students appear in the school. Zane and Jesse seems to know them. What effect will Sai and Jaden do in the vampires lives. Will they help or reign destruction on the world? **_

**Chris: Hiya this is the repost of Gentle Darkness!**

_**WARNINGS- GENDERBEND' SPIRITSHIPPING AND FLUFFSHIPPING! There is occness!**_

_**This is written in Haou`s point of view**_

_**A Gentle Darkness**_

_DREAM LAND OF MEMORIES_

"_Please just take my baby brother, and go you guys can`t save Sho or me!" A brown eyed woman with long brown hair spoke. _

"_But you-"A man with light teal hair spoke but was quickly cut off._

"_Promise me Johan, Ryo you`ll take good care of my brother. I won`t be able to see him grow but if his life is saved that is enough for me. Sho believes that to she wants all of you and the children to live. Now go we`ll distract them!" she said emotion burning in her eyes._

"_Judai, Sho wait why are you guys doing this?" The eldest boy with dark teal hair boy asked._

"_Ryo onii-san I want to do this to protect you all the way you did for me. For as long as I`m alive I want to be brave like Judai so go and run. I`ll come back kay." The girl with aqua-green hair said._

_And with that both left to the battle field as the others left to where the other vampires were._

_After they were half way there a smell filled the air. The scent of blood Ryo knew exactly who it was. Johan held the boy back so he wouldn`t leave. _

"_Johan let go of me! I`ve got to go and save my little sister!" Ryo`s eyes were blood red he picked his sister as his mate a long time ago._

"_Ryo I know how you feel but-"Johan was cut off when Ryo yelled_

"_I promised the night our parents died I`d protect her, and I`m here doing nothing." He then started breaking down crying._

_Sho lied to him so he wouldn`t be afraid. In a distance I voice could be heard singing._

"_Sleep now little one. Sleep now don't cry. Swift as it flows the stream. Sleep and remember this lullaby even in the dark. Brother your safe now and safe may you stay. I got a prayer just for you. Grow up baby brother grow strong and brave. To protect the ones you love."_

_END OF DREAMLAND OF MEMORIES_

After that a golden eyed boy with two toned brown hair woke up. What a strange dream maybe I should ask Zane and Jesse about it.

"Haou wake up!" A light teal haired boy said while walking into the room.

"I`m awake Jesse!" I yelled at him then he left my room.

I dressed in my usual black and gold attire instead of the obelisk blue male uniform. When I came downstairs in the obelisk blue dorm. Unknown to him he was humming the tune in his dreams. Zane and Jesse are like my brothers my real family I don't know about. For some reason on this day they seem sad don`t know why. Then I saw them at the table.

"Hey Jesse, Zane I`ve been having strange dreams lately." I told them.

I don`t usually tell them so they were surprised that I even talked to them that day. I don`t usually talk so they were frozen for a while. Zane then snapped out of it and said "What type of dreams?"

"Well there were these guys Johan and Ryo they looked like you, a bunch of children were there, and there were two girls Judai and Sho." I answered.

They turned pale well paler than usual even though their vampires. They school is 50% vampire population and the other is human. We also found out we have transfer students. They are also pro`s and humans as well female humans I just hope they're not annoying.

"Meet Sai Marufuji the hell girl she will be in obelisk blue!" said.

A girl with shy looking silver eyes that held mystery in them, and aqua-green hair tied up in pig tails with a green and black uniform stepped out. When I looked at Zane he looked shocked as if he`s seen a ghost.

"Ms. Marufuji that is not the obelisk uniform." He said.

She acted as if she didn`t hear him and sat with the slifers instead of the obelisks.

"Okay we should move on meet Jade Yuki the dueling queen, she will be in obelisk blue as well!" He said.

"Sorry but Jade is sick today." She said and everyo0ne was disappointed.

"Who is sick again? If I was sick I wouldn`t be here right now!" a female voice said.

We all turned around to see a beautiful girl, with long brown hair and soft chocolate eyes, in a slifer red uniform. When I glanced at Jesse he looked like Zane a few minutes ago. She looks so familiar where have I met her before?

"I heard that when students first come here we duel. So let`s duel!" she said her eyes sparkling with childish joy.

"From what I`ve heard the best duelists here are Zane Truesdale and Jesse Anderson are the top students here at Duel Academy. So let`s have a double duel!" Sai said with a shy smile followed with Jade`s giggles.

This is defiantly going to be interesting.

**Chris: If you like please comment criticism is okay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now let`s warn you there is genderbending, swearing, and not to mention but ZanexSyrus and Spiritshipping… not to mention occness and now let's start with the chapter.**

_**Chapter 2- The disappearance**_

Jades point of view

Have you ever been called a monster, a freak or even made fun of? If you haven`t hear my story. I lived in a small village in the eastern mountains of Japan I lived there alone. I was known as a witch for my strange powers. One day a woman appeared in the fields of where I played. She was hurt and bleeding her name was Ellen Yuki. I helped her she was shocked about how good I was at medicine. She did not know who I was and adopted me. I later found out she was a doctor. I taught her all the things I know about poisons, and antidotes etc. I also told her that I was what the people called the village witch. She did not call me a monster or anything she just smiled and asked "What is your name?". I replied "I do not have a name except for those calling me witch.

I have no parents either… and have a strange power. I`ll I have is this Jade necklace it was said I was born with the necklace"

"Jade Yuki what a nice name… You look just like little Judai." she whispered as if talking about a fond memory.

I smiled and met Sai Marufuji a few months later we became best friend over time. She was a very shy but she harboured a deep secret. Around the time she turned 10 she went missing, and then a few months after that she returned with emotionless eyes and a deck in her hand, she went missing around 12pm midnight. I then found out she created underground dueling and was the queen there, she was trying to fill the pain deep within her heart. After Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motou later found out and tried to beat her in a duel but failed no one knew about this except me. Later when I duelled her and one she had a break down. No one except me, Yugi, and himself knew about this.

She then became the lady of darkness. She was all bouncy, shy, and well herself again, I erased the pain within her heart to insure that she was okay. I still do not know who or what I am I remember a young boy with light teal hair and soft emerald eyes and a little 4 year old boy with brown hair and golden eyes… and I see Sai everything else is hazy except blood so.. much blood.

I love to duel but also fear it I can hurt the people I love the most. The power I hold is scary and as old as time. Sometimes I wish I was normal like everyone else.

The day I came to Duel Academy I wanted something new. When people saw me they think I`m beautiful perfect but nothing is perfect not even god him/herself. I want to believe but at the same time do not. I know many things but many things I do not yet understand. Like for example when… maybe but I think vampires exist. Well they reason is because when people sometimes meet me they look like they`ve seen a ghost. And when I see Zane Truesdale, Jesse Anderson, and heck even that boy with duo brown hair and golden eyes my heart feels warm I wonder how Sai feels all about this. For some strange reason it`s as if I know them.. and I`m usually the one who picks out the duels… she must want to try the synchro`s now this is going to be very interesting.

Sai`s pov

I`m scared this place seems all too familiar. A voice inside me is yelling "I`m scared. Scary! Scary!" the voice keeps getting louder. Let`s challenge them to a duel to test our new cards out. Now I`m wondering why I decided that we go against the best students. Is it because Jade has rubbed off of me?... no that`s not it they look to familiar. Then I see that Jay`s holding a smoke bomb. Oh that can`t be good with a poof she was gone.

"Baka(1) Jade." I whispered hoping no one heard me.

But apparently luck is never on my side. Wait a minute does she even know where the arena is. Oh dear with that I rushed out of the room. With friends like that girl who needs enemies?

Missy`s pov

Oh my kami(2) they look exactly like Judai and Sho. But they smell human. I know they can`t be them perhaps reincarnations? I can`t let that happen maybe I should kill her… or face Miss Camula`s wrath. I can`t let her hurt my Zane again. I`ll face Camula`s wrath to make sure Zane is not hurt again. Perhaps I could use canterella(3) that will make her die slow and painfully. A twisted smile played on my face on my new fantasy that consisted of me and Zane.

Time skip to the duel!

"Let`s duel!" they all yelled in usion. Jade blinks for a few seconds and asks "Who`s turn is it?" she then tilted her head to the left. Everyone minus Sai fainted anime style and then got up again.

"Just go already!" Zane yelled which surprised everyone because he always kept calm.

Jade who was covering her ears because of the loud outburst said "Okay no need to yell. I draw. Now I use the field card speed world. Then I summon speed warrior then use the spell card double summon to summon Junk synchron. And now I`ll tune my level 2 speed warrior and level 3 junk synchron to synchro summon my Junk warrior." There were three rings around speed warrior, and junk synchron became 3 orbs that encircled the now transparent speed warrior, then a machine with 2300 attack points and 1300 defense points appeared on the field in attack mode. I`ll put 2 face downs down and call it a turn."

"I`ve never heard of those cards before." One kid says. "I know mysterious huh. Maybe that`s how they beat Yugi and Kaiba." Another kid speaks. And then numerous conversations were started.

"Finally draw, I summon my cyber dragon in attack mode." a machine dragon appeared on his side with 2100 attack points and 1600 defense points appeared. "Now I`ll equip it with the spell card cyber roar and my cyber dragon gain`s three hundred more attack points and when this is card is equipped to cyber dragon I can draw another card. I put 2 face downs and end my turn." Zane says.

"Hey how did you summon cyber dragon without a sacrifice?" Jay asked.

"Jay if you don`t have any monsters on your side of the field but your opponent does you can special summon cyber dragon when it`s your turn. Jay you should have known that baka. Oh it`s my turn I summon lord poison in attack mode." A plant like monster with 1500 attack points and 1000 defense points appeared. "Now I`ll use my spell card double summon so I can also summon twilight rose knight." A small knight with blue hair appeared on the field with 1000 attack and defense points appeared in attack mode. "I`ll put two face downs and that's my end phase."

Jesse looked quite dazed at the monsters he has never layed eyes on. His mouth was agape at the sight. Was this how they beat Kaiba and Yugi no this wasn`t their real decks… something about them seemed off as if they have just been used. Zane saw the thought in Jesse`s eyes and he nodded too him.

"… Are you going to make your move?" the confused but adorable brunette asked. The girl beside her looked indifferent.

"Oh right sorry there! Draw! I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus and use his special ability if he is normal summoned, special summoned, or flip summoned I can have another beast come on the field with him in the spell or trap card zone, whether in my graveyard, hand or deck. And I choose Emerald turtle." An emerald gem appeared on the field in the spell or trap card zone.

"So the rumour is true Sai! Jesse Anderson has the legendary Crystal Beast Deck this is awesome! And their spirits!" the exited brunette said quickly put enough for them to understand.

He blinks for a few seconds then said "You can see Duel Spirits?"

"Sure can why?" she seemed quite puzzled.

"… Jay I… can`t believe what an idiot you are!" the other girl yelled at the brunette.

The brunette stared at Jesse as if trying to remember something totally ignoring her partner she then shrugged it off and said. "Sorry about that bro Sai sometimes has issues, and I was kind off more like really excited I am sorry for that." She then bows and grew silent waiting for him to get his turn over with.

Jesse just blinks at her one minute she was childish and the next she was like an adult something was off with her and he was going to find out.

"Right where was I… That`s right Sapphire Pegasus attack Twilight Rose Knight."

"Tch tch tch he fell into my trap and activated this urgent tuning so now I can Synchro summon. Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon! Oh and since the target of your attack disappeared none of us lose any life points."

"Thanks to emerald turtles special ability I can change the battle position of my monsters. I put two face downs and call it a turn." He said.

"My turn! Draw… now then I think I`ll use the spell card giant trunade to make all spell and trap cards go back to my opponents hand, and now I`ll let Junk Warrior attack your little cyber dragon. Now turn end." Jay said.

Zane`s Life points: 3800 

Jesse`s Life points: 4000

Jade`s Life points: 4000

Sai`s Life points: 4000

"The Kaiser lost his life points first that`s so unexpecting!" One student says.

"Oh come on they`re pros of course this would happen." Haou says. I wonder how will win? Is that their real decks? Damn it they look so familiar. Who? Just who are they?

"_Through the light the dark the shadows I search desperately for you footprints tomorrow the daylight will shine upon you till the day I can come back. Till that day stay safe don`t lose that shimmer of light in the depths of your heart. Remember this prayer wherever you go I`ll be with you forever and so. Soar through the skies with all of your might because you weren't swept in the river of time with me. We have nothing more to talk about but I`ll be there with you till the end.(4) " a brown haired woman sang to a young Haou._

"_Hey big sis why do you sing such sad songs?" the little boy asked._

_She just smiled and chuckled then said "To remember those who die for us Haou. Never forget that people die to give you a better future remember that kay."_

"_Okay big sis." The boy answered._

_Even though he could not remember her face the warmth within him with never fade. That is what he promised that day to her._

_**TO be continued!**_

**Hope you like that it was my first double duel. I also know more about Synchro`s and I wanted Sy and Jay to be the creators of Synchro`s, Tuner`s, and Duel Runners! Sometime in the story there will be a GX and 5d`s crossover! I`m sorry I haven`t been writing much have to brush up on my native tongue and had some exams I shall update as soon as possible!**

**Means idiot in Japanese**

**Means God in Japanese**

**It is a type of poison used in Romeo and Juliet not sure if it was actual poison though.**

**It`s a song I made up it`s called The time I spent with you forever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings are in previous chapters! There are Synchro's in this chapter! This chapter is dedicated to ThePathUntaken!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3-Meeting Stardust Dragon<strong>_

"Draw! I summon Cyber dragon. Then I`ll use monster reborn to bring my other Cyber Dragon back. And then I play the spell card triple dragon (1) which allows me to special summon one Cyber dragon from my deck. And I`ll activate the spell card polymerization to fuse them to summon Cyber end dragon. You lucky Cyber End Dragon can`t attack the turn it is summoned by using triple dragon." Zane says.

"Oh it`s my turn! Draw! I summon flame sprite. I use the spell card thorn of malice and equip it to Black Rose dragon. And I use her special ability I can remove 1 plant type monster from my graveyard to make Sapphire Pegasus`s defense points down to 0. Black Rose Dragon attacks his Pegasus.

Jesse`s life points: 1600

Jade`s life points: 4000

Sai`s life points: 4000

Zane`s life point`s: 3800

"Hey that's cheating! Why did Jesse lose life point`s even though Sapphire Pegasus is in defense position!" Alexis says (she is Jesse`s #1 fangirl and a vampire yes I went there!)

Jade with glasses had a chalkboard behind her and she said "Allow me to explain. When Black Rose Dragon or any plant type monster are equipped with that card any monster that is in defense mode. If the attack is greater than the defense points of that monster. The opponent loses life points based on that damage. Since Pegasus didn`t have any more Jess here lost a lot of life points. Depending on its attack. I believe Sai ends her turn."

She nodded there were already 2 face down on her field.(Now how did that happen O.o?)

"Draw. I summon Amethyst cat and put a couple of face downs down."

"My turn Draw! I summon hyper synchron. And I`ll use flame sprite and hyper synchron Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" A beautiful dragon that shinned in the light appeared on the field. "I equip Stardust dragon with shinning hope (2) this doubles his attack making him stronger then cyber end dragon. Stardust Dragon attack Cyber End Dragon!"

Zane`s Life points: 2800

Jesse`s Life points: 1600

Sai`s life points: 4000

Jade`s life point`s: 4000

"Wait if Stardust Dragon attacked Cyber End Dragon Why is he still here? If so Zane-" Missy was cut off.

"Shinning hopes effect if it is equipped to a Dragon type monster then the opponent's monster cannot be destroyed by battle. If the monster equipped to this card attacks the opposing monster." Sai explained.

"Now Junk Warrior attack amethyst cat! I put 2 face downs with that I end my turn." She said.

"My turn. Draw. I`ll summon Cyber Proto Dragon in defense mode and I`ll attack Junk Warrior." Zane says.

"Not so fast I activate my face down negate attack to save my partners monster!"

"Sai! Thank you!"

"Just pay more attention Jay."

"Hai(3)"

"ring, ring, ring, RING!"

"What was that?" Jade says while looking around.

"Just my cellphone…" Sai replied.

"Sai how dare you keep your cellphone on in the middle of a duel?" Jade asks.

"It`s for you baka… from… your mom…" she replied with a slightly shocked expression.

"… tell her later I`m in the middle of a duel."

"She says I don`t care if you're in a duel. Your little wolf and crimson, life stream, black-wing, archfiend, and fairy are burning everything down." Sai says in a monotone voice.

Jade then takes the cellphone.

"Ya. Uh huh. WHAT! We'll continue the duel later." Jade said jumping on Stardust Dragon and disappearing minutes later.

"… that was strange." Haou says.

Sai started checking her watch "Starting count down in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6-"

"I`m not late am I?" Jade asked breathing heavily.

'What are these girls?' they all thought.

"I use the spell card last assault it might make my life points go down to one but it destroys all monsters on the field. They are also removed from play. I end my turn." (Sai)

"I summon Amber mammoth in attack mode and attack you directly." (Jesse)

"Not so fast I activate my trap card Flash-bang your direct attack is negated." (Sai)

"You activated my spell card twister. By sacrificing 500 life points I can negate 1 spell or trap card." (Jesse)

'Clap clap clap clap' "Looks like we got a schooling from the students. That was an awesome duel let`s play again next time but with Sai`s and my real deck!" (Jade)

"That wasn`t your real deck…" (Zane)

"Nope they are new cards that Sai and I made. Well we were just testing them out. Thanks for the help!" (Jade)

'If those are new cards what are they like with their real decks?'

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you thought that Jay and Sy would win! Surprised you there folks! Till we meet again. <strong>

**(1)Triple Dragon spell card: You may special summon 1 level 6 or lower dragon type monster from you deck. If you use that dragon to fusion summon that monster cannot attack**

**(2)Shinning Hope: When equipped to a Dragon Type monster it doubled it Attack and Defense and makes it indestructible even while in the graveyard this cards effect cannot be washed away unless you destroy then remove the monster equipped to it.**

**(3) It means Yes in Japanese.**

**I have a question what does Mary sue mean? Oh this chapter was random so it might not make sense to you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hiya! It's been so long since I last updated! The reason is because while I was playing rugby. I had the ball and luckily I threw it to someone and we won. Sadly the girls of the opposing team all came to be and jumped on my leg. So I broke a bone and I am now in crutches. My parents wouldn't allow me on the computer after that so WINSTON my brother put my Pokémon story and Yugioh GX parody on.**

**CC: … Yeah she is a strange girl. After that she caught a fever.**

**Me: I'm not that sick! (cough cough) Continue with the chapter! (cough, cough, cough)**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 4- Dreams and Nightmares<span>_**

**_-time skip-/dream world_**

**_Sai's pov_**

Where am I? Okay… This is the last time I follow Jay. Wait… why did I follow her in the first place?

"Woff!"

"Wolf is that you? I can`t see in the dark!"

"… Okay Jay if this is your idea of a practical joke it`s not funny!"

"Sho? Is that you?" a voice said.

The voice sounded like Jade's so she yelled "Okay Jade stop with the jokes! You know that I`m afraid of the dark!"

"… play your violin…"

"My violin? What violin?"

"You use to play all the time… play one of your heart breaking melodies."

A light appeared showing a violin as well as to golden eyes that pierced through the shadows. Hesitantly I picked it up.

**_In the real world _**

I woke up from my nightmare. It was midnight when I woke up. To tell you the truth I don't think that was any ordinary nightmare. Because when I woke up something was beside me. It was the violin I picked up from my nightmare. What… just what has Jade dragged me into? Okay I need to go out for a walk. It was nice out. But something about Duel Academy was… eerie. I don't know what it was that was eerie but it was something. The faces I saw here seemed familiar.

"Hey you!" a voice spoke to me.

I turned around to see Dr. Crowler seriously is he really a guy? He just ruined my train of thought. That's what I hate the most.

"Yes Dr. Crowler?" I said agitated.

"What are you doing out in this hour?"

"What are you doing then? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"… You shouldn't be out at this hour… It's dangerous."

That glint in his eye it looks like when a predator has their prey cornered.

"You know by looking at your eyes you look like a predator capturing their prey. Did you know that? Is it because you're hiding a deadly secret about this school?"

He looked frightened by this point. So I was right on the money. He then left me alone by myself in the darkness of the moonlit night.

"How? How do you know?" another voice spoke.

I only blinked at the voice. It was high so a female, a child maybe. It was awfully familiar to me. One of those girls from the obelisk dorm maybe? No it was different it was familiar like my own voice but who?

"Hey did you know that this school isn't what it seems?" it said again.

I turned around but no one was there. I'm hearing thing now.

_Unknown to her soft crimson red eyes stared at her from a distance._

_"I guess she doesn`t now she is me huh." The mysterious voice whispered one last time before fading into the silence of the night._

_-To-the-dorm-_

When I returned to the dorm I took out a book to read to make me sleepy. It was called Darkness and Ice(1) it was my favourite book as a child still is. But it wasn't my book. It was a diary if I looked closely it was an old plain diary. When I looked inside it that was a whole different story. The date went all the way to before Christ was born. But they didn`t have diaries at that time. I couldn't read the rest of the writing. But somehow I believe I have seen this book somewhere before… but where?

**Jade's pov in the morning**

Okay I know you may think I'm crazy but Sai she seems different. Usually she is a book worm and she worries about her grades blah blah blah. But she has never ever been this interested in a book ever! Okay I was kinda lying about that part. She was obsessed with Darkness and Ice with its sequel Ice and Snow(2). But that's not the point! Why am I telling you guys this. Okay maybe I'm being to motherly I've got to chill down. And I`ve got just the thing my IPod touch. I was listening to my favourite tunes and falling asleep till it stopped on a certain song. That me and Sai always sang together.

**I'm falling down into my shadow  
>Grasping onto every breath<br>As I await the Deadly night**

**So scary, but you can't give into this  
>Fear of pumpkin carriages<br>'Cause all the witches see it in your eyes**

**See you in your dreams, yeah, baby  
>Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you<strong>

**Fairy blue  
>It is only for you<br>That I would crush the stars  
>And put them on display<br>Black Paper Moon  
>If you really put your faith in me<br>When you're lost, here I am  
>"forever" with your soul<br>Waiting here above you patiently,  
>Just like the shining moon<strong>

**A symbol rises to the surface  
>Of the crimson sweetness that I had submerged it deep within<strong>

**Your destiny isn't so immutable  
>Anything that you can dream<br>Can also be the fate that you will have**

**Don't try to use deceit on me  
>I will not break, I won't surrender<strong>

**Fairy blue  
>you are my everything<br>The reason I go on  
>In this captivity,<br>Eternally  
>If you raise your voice and call for me<br>I will find you, my dear  
>Wherever you may be<br>And I will be sure to set you free from this ensnaring curse**

**There are times when no one believes in me and  
>There are times where I feel like I'm degraded<br>But even in those times your words always echo within  
>My heart<br>This is my promise**

**Fairy blue  
>It is only for you that I would smash the stars<br>And use them as a sign  
>To guide you<br>And any time that you're lost or afraid, or you can't see your dreams,  
>I want you to look up<strong>

**And Fairy blue  
>You are my everything<br>The reason that I live  
>In sweet captivity so faithfully<br>And I swear you'll never be alone  
>When you're lost, here I am<br>Forever with your soul**

**We can make it through most anything, if you can just believe(3)**

It reminded me of home. The beautiful fields I played in. At night the moon that shines on the earth. Did you know that the full moon reveals a person's true personality? It leaves me wondering why did I come here? Who exactly am I? Why was I born? What am I? Sleep then captured me as usually.

_-Dream-World-_

This place was different from most of my dreams. Cause I was in a room with only a mirror and a chair and a door in it (4). When I looked into the mirror. Instead of my reflection I saw an identical version of myself except her hair was slightly darker, she was wearing a black dress with golden trims, and she had bright golden eyes as if she was peering into my soul.

She smiled "Welcome to the soul room."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That's the end of the chapter<strong>

**CC: That was short**

**Me: I know but Lacie has to use the computer**

(1) And (2) From D.N. Angel

(2) It was because the other version for Darkness and Ice so I made that the sequel

(3) It's Paper moon from Soul Eater by TommyHeavenly6

(4) It looks like Soul's soul room from Soul Eater except it has a mirror instead of a record player and that it doesn't have that Imp thing.


End file.
